Miniaturized electronics, in particular computer systems, require the connection of various sub-assemblies with a plurality of separate conductors. Such connections are commonly made with ribbon wire, that is, a plurality of individual conductors spaced apart and sandwiched between two layers of insulating material. The sub-assemblies to be connected are often printed circuit boards, and it is advantageous to be able to break the connection between the wire and the circuit boards, either to service the circuit boards or to effect changes in the interconnection wiring.
Connection of ribbon wire to the sub-assemblies has presented considerable difficulties, since the individual conductors of the ribbon wire are extremely flexible and delicate. Accordingly, the common prior art practice for connecting ribbon wire to circuit boards is to separately solder each conductor to the circuit board. This process is extremely time consuming and therefore very expensive. Automated techniques for soldering printed circuit boards including dipping the circuit boards in hot baths of solder have been found to be inappropriate for use with ribbon wire due to its high flexibility and the tendency of the conductors to disconnect themselves from the circuit boards during the soldering process.
The various connectors are available for permanent connection to the ends of ribbon wire, but these connectors require individual connection of each of the conductors to a separate contact element of the connector. Accordingly, this process is as time consuming as soldering the conductors to the circuit boards.
Connectors for rigid circuit boards are well known in the art, and usually include a housing having a printed circuit board receiving channel therein. A plurality of resilient contact elements are located in the channel, so that each contact engages a respective contact area of the circuit board when the circuit board is inserted into the channel.
Such connectors are ill-suited for use with flexible flat wire, since the conductors of the wire are not rigid enough to displace the resilient contact members of the connector to allow insertion of the conductors. If the resiliency of the contact elements is reduced to allow insertion, dependability of the resulting connection is greatly reduced, due to the reduction of contact pressure.